bully_bull_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
Veruca Salt
''' Veruca Salt '''is a spoiled bratty girl and who was the third one to be eliminated from Charlie Bucket and the rest of the group from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Plot nnjlhen Veruca heard of the Wonka Golden Ticket search, she spoiledly wanted one of them. Her father quickly hired his workers at his Nut Shelling business to start shelling the wrappers off the Wonka bars instead of shelling the shells off of nuts. Days went by but none of the workers found any of the Golden Tickets. Veruca got more and more upset each day, rudely asking her parents where is her Golden Ticket. Veruca's father was so worried about finding what his daughter wanted. Just as when Mr. Salt was about to give up, one of his workers found one of the Golden Tickets and Mr. Salt gave to Veruca right away. When she along with Charlie Bucket and the rest of the bullies entered Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, as they entered the Nut Room, Veruca wants one of Wonka's trained squirrels and asks her father for one. When Wonka states that they are not for sale, Veruca goes rogue and tries to steal a squirrel from the nut room. What she didn't expect was all 100 squirrels attacking her on the spot. 99 of them pinned her down on the blue and white floor. The remaining one knocked on her head to see if she was a "bad nut". Upon learning she is, they drag her to the garbage chute in the center of the room and tosses her down (which would lead to the garbage can). Her father later joined her down the garbage chute after a squirrel knocks him into it. Later on, when she and her father were leaving the factory along with the other three bullies both covered in garbage, she sees Wonka's Flying Glass Elevator with Charlie, Grandpa Joe and Wonka in it and starts to want one of her own. But her father just tells her that the only thing she's getting today is a bath. Causing her to say her last rude words in the film, "BUT I WANT IT!". Trivia * Veruca is the only child to be absent for her Oompa LoompaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAaaaaaaaaaa( i love this song!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?))))) song * Julia Winter( who is she??????) joked that they chose her because she has an "evil spirit" inside of her. * Veruca, along with Mike Teavee, are the only children who are not directly mean to Charlie Bucket. * Her mansion in the movie is an actual house. It was filmed at the famous Hatfield House in Hertfordshire, U.K. * Veruca has one pony, two dogs, four cats, six bunnys, eight oopa lumpaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaas and 16 slaves and 100 parrots in a 100cm room!!!! * * She has a girly-girl personality. * According to Tim Burton Veruca talking about her "marvellous pets" is actually a dialouge error. * Her real name is Vivian, but they call her Veruca because she has the personality of a wart( HA!!1 SHES A WART"!!!!!!!) and a veruca is a wart. * There were 3 musicals in 2013, 2014, and 2017 where she is Verushka Saltinsky. (what?????))))) Category:Movie Bullies Category:Live Action Bullies Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bully Girls Category:Singing Bullies Category:European Bullies Category:Wealthy Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Humans Category:Villainous Bullies Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains